


Of Fears and Heroes

by trashpanda_remus



Series: One More Time with Feeling [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Fluff, Can the boys be nice to each other??, Cancer, Familial Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I say yes, Leukemia, Prequel, Short One Shot, The Angst is entirely the cancer, light angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpanda_remus/pseuds/trashpanda_remus
Summary: Roman thought he fully understood fear; many times in his life already, he had stood before anything with a brave face. He remembered when he was eight and got lost in a mall somewhere in New York, when he was ten and Aunt Patty popped in unannounced just in time to see him trying out his Mama’s makeup. There was that time Remus dared him to jump off their roof onto a tree in the yard when they were thirteen. Oh yeah, and there was that time his twin brother was diagnosed with fucking cancer at fifteen.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: One More Time with Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Of Fears and Heroes

Roman thought he fully understood fear; many times in his life already, he had stood before anything with a brave face. He remembered when he was eight and got lost in a mall somewhere in New York, when he was ten and Aunt Patty popped in unannounced just in time to see him trying out his Mama’s makeup. There was that time Remus dared him to jump off their roof onto a tree in the yard when they were thirteen. Oh yeah, and there was that time his twin brother was diagnosed with fucking _cancer_ at fifteen.

Roman thought that _that_ would be his scariest moment - when Remus’ face crumbled into panic, Mama and Papa looked so scared, Roman didn’t even realize he was crying until his brother wiped the tear from his cheek. That had to be the scariest day of his life, he had thought.

He was wrong.

Remus fought for a good year, it took him six months to enter remission - four or five more than usual. But he was brave and strong and Roman’s goddamn hero, with the news that the leukemia was _finally_ considered in remission was a late sixteenth birthday present for both boys. The horror was behind them!

He was wrong again.

After only two months, Remus began to feel weak again, cold and pale and all Roman could think about was his baby brother in that hospital bed. Remus was finally home, but now he was on that home’s floor trying to stand up and they knew what this was.

The doctors had warned the Kings about possible relapse, apparently leukemia was tricky. The bastard liked to stay dormant for a little bit before acting up again. If they couldn’t get it back, they’d need a bone marrow transplant and-

This was fear, true and suffocating. Cotton clogging Roman’s throat and sprouting in his lungs as the doctor went over a game plan with his parents. This time he felt the tears prick in his eyes as he turned them to his brother.

His brother who was smiling, fear lying in his eyes and a slight waver to his lips, but Roman knew his brother. He knew Remus was curious, was ready. He could practically hear Remus cackle, repeating a conversation from what felt like eons ago.

> _What if you die, Remus? What if this is what takes you away from us?_

> **Oh, I’d like to see it try, Roman. Tell it to come and get me!**

Roman may call himself a prince, but Remus - Remus was a goddamn hero.


End file.
